The disclosed device generally relates to devices used during physical exercise and rehabilitation and specifically to devices to strengthen the lower body and leg muscles by assisting in the safe and proper execution of squat and lunge exercises.
Various exercises are utilized for toning, strengthening, and rehabilitating muscles of the lower body. Among these exercises are squats and lunges. In a properly performed squat, a repletion of the exercise has the person starting in a standing position with his or her feet flat on the floor, mat, etc. with their feet spread approximately a shoulder width apart with his or her toes pointing forward. The person thereafter pushes his or her hips rearward and begins to bend at the knees, while simultaneously maintaining the lower legs a substantially motionless position. The person continues to bend at the knees until the top of his or her have descended below the top of their knees. The repetition is completed by rising back to a standing position
A similar exercise is the lunge, which focuses on each individual leg. In the lunge, the person starts in a standing position with his or her feet flat on the ground surface, with the toes of each foot generally pointing forward, with one leg in front of the other. The person thereafter pushes leans forward on the front leg, simultaneously bending the knee of the front leg, and shifting the rear foot from being flat on the floor, to where the heel of the rear foot is raised. The person continues to lean forward and bending the front knee until the thigh of the front leg is substantially parallel to the ground surface. The repetition is completed by rising back to a standing position. In the proper performance of the lunge, the person's front knee does not extend forward of the toes of the front foot and the knee does not turn inward.
When performed properly squats, lunges and similar leg exercises result in toning of lower body and leg muscles such as the glutes, the hamstrings and the quads. However, if not properly performed however, squats, lunges, and similar exercises can lead to pain and even injury. For example, during the execution of a squat exercise, it is very important to assure that the knees are not thrust forward beyond the toes of the feet, and that the legs do not collapse inwardly. The result of moving the knees beyond the toes or allowing the knees to collapse inwardly can be undue strain and even injury to the knees.